


What to do?

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Plagg is in love with his greatest rival...what's a God to do when someone who he is supposed to hate Slithers into his heart?
Relationships: Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Nooroo, Plagg/Sass (Miraculous Ladybug)





	What to do?

"What am I to do Spots!" Plagg bemoaned as they sat in the kitchen in there choosens house. After the reveal((and finally knocking some sense into Tikki for once)) most if not all the humans with Miraculous desided to live together after high school. Alya,Nino,Marrinette, Luka with Chloe and Adrian as exceptions ect. So the Kawaims or those who lived((or 'visted' in Plaggs case)) there desided to go human form. They all still gave power's but now it was less limited then there mini forms and packed more punch."I'm in love!" He wailed thinking back to Adrian crush on Ladybug and Tikki sighed patting Plaggs ears munching on her cookie.Tikki continued to much thoughtfully. Before smiling kindly at her best friend. "Human emotions suck."She spoke serously after she swal llowed thinking back to Marrinette's very serious and very obvious highschool crush."Maybe tell him how you feel? "She smirked at her friend."I can always tell Luka."He moaned loudly,almost pouting before shaking his head."Maybe Alya or Marrinette could help?"

She joked as Plagg jumped out of his seat screaming at her in gibberish that most Kawaims knew.  
Tikki almost fell out her seat laughing at the flustered look on her friends face

She loved flustering her kitty,it was evil she knew but she was bored and a God. "Tell him."She spoke serously only to hear a thump and see her kitten face towards the floor.

"I'm doomed." Plagg muttered face down as Tikki laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is stupid probably....but I like Gods like this.... Also I like making Plagg suffer


End file.
